A New Turn of Events
by Ryku
Summary: Sora has to move from Japan to America and he isn't too happy. Perhaps one of his teachers can help with his pain. Pairings will be announced later, but if you don't like boyxboy or girlxgirl don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Sora's parents, and a few teachers. Sowwy if there are any errors in this story, I haven't got to read it over for editing purposes yet.

_**XxXx**__**XxXx**_

"WHAT?! What do you mean I have to go to a new school...I like this school." Sora's dark brown mass of spikes were jumping around as he began pacing back and forth in front of his parents continuing his rant about how amazing his grades, friends, and the school in general were.

"Sora, dear. You're father got a new job and we have to move." Sora's mother, Ayumi explained softly trying to get her hard headed son to listen to a little reason for a change.

"I could drive to school! I'm 17 I can drive it would be-"

"We're moving to America Sora, you can't drive from America to Japan. It's impossible and you're NOT taking an airplane so don't even start. We're moving in two days so you better say your goodbyes and start packing." Reiji, Sora's father announced firmly and then stared at into Sora's deep blue eyes that were about to collapse into tears. "Do you understand, Sora?" He hated to make Sora upset but there was no choice, they had to move.

"No! I don't understand, this is stupid." Sora turned and ran away into his room as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Reiji..."Ayumi looked at her husbands red face and could tell that he was just as upset as she was about Sora crying.

"Ayumi, I'm sure he will love it when we get there. I just wish he wouldn't cry like that. I always feel like a terrible father." Reiji leaned back on his couch and closed his eyes.

"America will be perfect for him, he will make tons of friends, and maybe he'll get a nice little girlfriend. He will love it." Ayumi layed her head over on her husbands chest making a small prayer that she was right.

_**Two days later...**_

The van was filled completely full of their belongings, almost so full that none of them could get in. "Sora? Sora!? Time to go!" Reiji yelled while moving around some of their "junk", as he put it, so he could sit down in his seat.

"You better write me Sora!" Gai told commanded, "if you don't then I will come to America and kick your butt!" Gai was Sora's best friend, they had been best friends since the start of their school "career".

"Of course, and you better not find someone to replace me." Sora gave a stern look and then smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too...so much." Gai sniffed quickly and then laughed. "You should go before we both start crying."

"Yeah...bye Gai..." Sora gave him one last hug and then got into the van.

"It's never bye Sora, it's always 'see ya'!" Gai said as he watched the van doors close and they started to drive off.

Sora turned around in his seat to see Gai blowing him a kiss and laughing. "See ya..." Sora mouthed and then watched him until he could no longer see his house, his road, his favorite hill, or his best friend.

_**5 Hours Later...**_

"Sora...Sora honey. We're here, wake up." Ayumi gently shook him awake from the backseat.

"We're already there?" Sora sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes while trying to look around.

"You slept the entire time, all five hours. Well...you woke up to get on the plane but then you fell back sleep." Reiji chuckled a little and turned around. "This is your new house Sora." Sora got out of the car slowly while scowling, "I don't really care."He looked past his father to see a house, no a mansion. It looked to have three floors, it was all white, flowers were planted all around the house, there was a garden in the backyard, which was HUGE. "That's our house?! What kind of job did you get?"

"It is a lot bigger than I expected, but we're not paying for it so whatever."Reiji got the key out of his pocket. "Ready to go look inside and start unpacking?"

"Sure!" Sora couldn't hide his excitement, he couldn't wait to find his new room. As soon as his father opened the door Sora ran past him to right into a HUGE living room.

"Reiji, this place is beautiful. Are you sure that your company is going to pay for this because I know we can afford a place this nice." Ayumi walked to the middle of the living room and looked around. "Our furniture won't even cover half of this room."

"They said that if I would move to America they would pay for this house and all of our bills." He smiled as he watched his wife and son run around excitedly.

"Where's my room?" Sora asked and then ran upstairs. He finally found the room he wanted, it was on the third floor and was HUGE, but not the largest bed room. He couldn't already see where everything would go, he would need to get some new stuff to fill the room up.

"Sora! Come down stairs we need to start unpacking." Ayumi yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, mom!" He ran downstairs quickly and began helping his parents move the furniture where they wanted it. Which took about four hours...four LONG hours.

"Thanks for helping Sora, I'm going to make dinner, it should be ready soon." Ayumi kissed the top of his head and then pushed him a little. "Why not go upstairs and rest or something?"

"Alright." Sora walked upstairs slowly, each step reminding him of not being in Japan.

"You start school tomorrow, better not stay up too late." Reiji told him as they passed each other on the stairs. Sora never said a word, he just continued walking until he reached his room where he fell onto the bed and sighed.

"I hate mood swings," and with that he fell into a deep sleep, missing dinner.

"Sora baby, it's time for school." Ayumi spoke softly and then nudged him softly. "Breakfast is waiting for you."

"Breakfast?!" Sora smiled and jumped up, "morning mom!" He ran downstairs as fast as possible and began eating his breakfast as if he had never ate before in his entire life.

"Sora! Chew boy, try and enjoy your food!" Reiji stared in amazement at his son.

"I AM enjoying the food dad!" Sora finished and leaned back in his seat happily. "wait...school?! Awwww man..." Sora growled and then walked back upstairs to get ready for school. "This is stupid..." He slowly got ready, he deiced on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark red short sleeve shirt. Nothing spectacular, but it's not like he was trying to impress anyone. The stairs seemed to end quickly as he walked down to go to school. "I'm leaving..."

"Sora, I have to drive you, you can't just walk." Ayumi told him while smiling.

"Alright..."Sora sighed and then walked out side and got in the van with Ayumi following close behind.

"I'm sure you're going to love it here Sora, you'll make all kinds of new friends." Ayumi smiled the entire time she spoke trying to lighten Sora up a little, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye and she could tell that he wasn't going to listen to her, but that never stopped her before. "Why not just give it a try, if you're always so negative you're never going to have fun, you may actually enjoy yourself."

"I don't think I will enjoy it here, I miss my old room, my old school, and my friends." Sora crossed his arms quickly and stared out the window refusing to look or speak to his mother until they reached his new school.

After about ten minutes they reached his new completely brick school.

"It's so small, I bet you'll love it Sora! You'll get a lot of one on one time with the teachers." Ayumi pulled over to the side of the road to let Sora out of the van.

"Yeah, whatever, see ya mom." Sora got out of the van and slammed the door; as he turned around he saw all kinds of students running around talking very loudly. "Yay, this is so gonna rock..." He rolled his eyes and walked toward the entrance of the school slowly.

"Are you a new student?"

"Yeah..." Sora looked at the owner of the voice to see a female student with short brown hair and a completely pink outfit consisting of a miniskirt and a tank top.

"Let me show you to the principals office then, you'll need to get your new schedule." She smiled and then started walking off.

"Um...thanks." He followed quickly trying to not get ran over by the huge mass of people, the small school hid the fact that the amount of students inside was HUGE.

"Here ya go, just go inside and ask for Mrs. Elizabeth." She smiled and then turned around.

"Wait, what you're name?"

She smiled apologetically ,"oh sorry, my name is Kairi. What's yours?"

"Sora."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan, we just moved here yesterday..." Sora sighed remembering yet again that he won't be able to see his friends ever again.

"That's awesome, I've always wanted to visit Japan; it must be hard for you though." Kairi put her hand on his shoulder right as the bell rang. "Sorry, I have to go, maybe I'll see you later." She waved and then walked away.

"Yeah...here we go." He opened the door to the Mrs. Elizabeth's office and walked in. The room was blue and white with a few pictures and her diploma on it. In a chair facing the computer sat someone who was typing at a very fast pace. "Mrs. Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" The chair turned around quickly revealing a middle aged woman with light brown hair and tan skin, she looked very professional yet gentle and nice at the same time.

"I'm new to this school and I was told that I needed to come here to get my schedule." Sora sat down in front of her desk and absentmindedly took a piece of candy from her candy dish while she looked around her desk for his schedule.

"That's correct, it should be here somewhere, I printed it before you arrived." She continued searching for a few seconds and then a loud "YAY!" was emitted from her direction.

"Mrs. Elizabeth?" Sora looked at her funny and then chuckled a little. She reminded him of a child.

"I found it! Here you are...Sora Mitcheru. Correct?" She held the piece of paper up read it a few times.

"Yeah, that's me." He took the paper from her and looked at it.

"You have a lot of good classes, one of which will be taught by a new teacher today. He's very young, but incredibly intelligent." She smiled and then turned back to her computer. "Have a nice day Sora."

"Thank you Mrs Elizabeth." Sora looked at her for a few more seconds and then walked out of her office, he sighed loudly and leaned against the wall. "Let's see...I need to go to blak...math class with Mr. Allen, then I have...English with Mrs. Lee, science with...Mr. Ichita..."

"Yes?" A males voice suddenly invaded Sora's ears with a start.

"Huh?" Sora looked up into the beautiful gray eyes. His heart seemed to stop as he looked to his shoulder length silver hair and the pale skin that seem to scream perfection.

"You said Mr. Ichita, that's my name. I'm the new science teacher." He seemed to almost sing his words. Sora's skin began to tingle and his heart sped up to an alarming rate, his palms began to sweat, his mouth began to go dry, and his mind suddenly registered one life altering message. 'This guy is really really really hot.'

This is all for now; I didn't want to write too much in case this story wasn't very good. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Oh and I promise I will write another chapter of "The Right Way to Handle Things" soon, I'm just taking a break I have some of it written up now. Thanks for reading. 3


End file.
